Carbon nanotubes include generally tubular structures having a diameter on the order of a nanometer. Carbon nanotubes can provide unique electrical, mechanical, electro-optical, or electromechanical properties. Therefore, they may be useful as building blocks, such as for nanoscale electronic devices, molecular sensors, or the like.